A typical treadmill has a looped running belt supported on each end by a roller assembly that rotates to allow a person (the treadmill user) to run, jog, or walk. There are motorized treadmills as well as manual treadmills. Treadmills, particularly of the manual (i.e., non-motorized) type, may be curved, to allow variation in exercise intensity. Manual treadmills preferably do not allow significant movement of the looped belt in the reverse direction, i.e., movement of the top surface from back to front. Preventing movement in the reverse direction may be achieved by installing a one-way clutch (a k a one-way bearing) on one of the roller assemblies.
A need in the art exist for new and better techniques for preventing reverse direction movement of looped belts on treadmills. A need in the art also exists for new and better designs of roller assemblies that allow rotation in one direction and prevent significant rotation in the opposite direction. A need in the art exists for techniques that help the user to coordinate treadmill handlebars gripping locations with the desired intensity and/or step length.